Say You Love Me
by Lilaia
Summary: He shook his head slowly. 'Don't you understand, Ginevra? Saying 'I love you' cannot even express the smallest portion of how much I really do love you.'[Oneshot].


A/N- I'm back after first posting in the beginning of the school year, and now almost the end. Fantastic, eh? Yeah, that was horrible of me, but I'm really trying now. Apparently, I had a writer's block, and I didn't even realize it until a while ago. Well, I thought I would start fresh with this little one-shot. ONE-SHOT. It's nothing like what I've written before, and goodness, it's not even 1,000 words. I'm not sure what you would call this. Fluff? Mushy-gushy angsty stuff? Well, whatever it is, it's just a little scene between Ginny and ... well, it's probably obvious who the guy is, but for those of you who don't know, read and wait until the end to find out. It'll be that much more suspenseful and interesting. I'm still working on Fool Me, and some other one-shots, so don't abandon me! Review, too! And... on with the show. A very short show...

* * *

** Say You Love Me**

"Do you love me?"

I could see hesitation and pain cloud his face. It hurt to see his face, and yet seeing it lifted me from the ground.

He reached out and ran the back of his slender fingers down the side of my face. It hurt to feel and enjoy such false touches. I knew his answer, and yet I couldn't stop myself from asking again.

"Do you love me?"

He sighed, dropping his hand, away from my face, and dropping his gaze, away from my eyes.

I could've walked away and saved myself from even more pain when I heard his answer. I could already feel the tears waiting impatiently to fall pathetically down my face. They burned my eyes. I was being completely masochistic. I knew that. I couldn't walk away though.

Just when I was about to ask again for the third time, his voice called out my name.

"Ginevra."

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't tell if my heart stopped beating, or if it was beating so fast, it was a deafening silence. All I knew was, he said my name. He said my _real_ name.

"Ginevra," he breathed out again. He was looking into my eyes again, and I felt my knees go weak. "Silly, Ginevra."

He shook his head, slowly. "Don't you understand, Ginevra? Saying 'I love you' cannot even express the smallest portion of how much I really do love you. Even _I_ can't fathom how much I love you. It's not possible."

I believed him. I could see just how true his words were, and how hard it was to admit it. Still, my mind may have been convinced, but my heart was still stubborn.

He smiled his crooked smile of his, not used to it from not ever genuinely smiling often before in his life. He reached both of his hands out and cupped my face. Reluctantly, I gently pushed them away.

"Say you love me." I needed to convince my heart. My heart refused to believe something so great. Something that was far better than what my heart – than what _I_ deserved.

"Ginny – "

I looked at him with desperate eyes. "Say you love me." I wanted to believe him so badly it hurt. "Please."

He scooped me up in his arms, and this time, I couldn't push him away. He kissed me so gently I ached for more. Then, in an instance, he became more forceful. His kisses were strong and sharp, so sharp that they stung. I was masochistic, though. I craved for more.

Then, so softly, and naturally, he whispered, "I love you." I smiled against his lips. I felt him smile back.

I broke the kiss, and whispered back, "I love you, Draco Malfoy." My heart was convinced. It wasn't that I needed to hear silly words to be convinced of something so eminent, but it was the effect I wanted to feel from hearing those silly words spoken from him. It's not the words, but what they'd do to me. And what they did convinced my heart Draco Malfoy loved me, and I loved him back.

Draco smiled his crooked and yet perfect smile, and kissed me in a way that was neither gentle nor forceful. It was him convincing my lips, this time, that he loved me, and so, I let my own lips tell him that I loved him back.


End file.
